Halo: Battle of Valhalla
by Green Phoenix Feather
Summary: Spartan J19 is a rookie at the Valhalla outpost. Strange things happen and Sergeant Fox is acting strange to the new recruit. Sorta crappy, short chapters, but I like it enough to post it. Possibly a relationship between some characters cause I'm a girl. I won't make a new chapter until I get five comments, favorites, and follows.Screw that, I'm finished with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Fox, A.K.A. Spartan H74's P.O.V.

I was at Valhala with the other Reds. Keeping my eyes open for dirty Blues. Waiting was boring, I headed to my little nook to be alone. It was a little cave near the stream where had a clear view of both bases. I sometimes sniped from behind the bushes at the Blues. No one else knew about it as far as I knew. I usually go there to relax, maybe listen to some music. I was doing that, until a Blue came in.

It was dark in there and I was hiding, so he couldn't see me as I could him. His name was Andersmith I think, or at least that's what the other Blues called him. He was no more than three inches taller than me, with an O.D.S.T. helmet and a shotgun.

_Please don't let him see me,_ I thought. I only had my pistol with me. I moved my hand to get it, but I guess he saw me. He started shooting randomly and hit me in the arm.

"# $&%!" I cursed loudly, grabbed my gun and shot his foot. He cursed as well and crawled out of the cave.

_That makes the day a bit more exciting than yesterday. _I walked back to base, clutching my arm and wondering how that guy knew about that spot.

"What happened to you?" asked Yaeger with only a touch of concern.

"Some Blue found me and shot my arm." I replied almost casually.

"Which one?"

"Andersmith, I think. I dunno, they don't have nametags."

I went to clean out my wound and ask Kim to look at it.

"Looks fine," she said after taking out the bullet. "It didn't go too deep."

"Thanks, Kim!"

"No prob, man."

We were getting a new recruit since old Richard left, a girl.

"I don't believe in women fighting," I agreed with Yaeger. "They're not strong enough."

She came the next day on a Mongoose. She wore shiny, gold armor with sage accents and a C.Q.B. helmet.

"Hey," she had a teenager voice. "I'm Chloe Domingo."

Kim took her to do a medical test and came back talking with her.

"So, You're also Chinese?" she asked.

"And Filipino, German, Irish, and who knows what else!" Chloe was too immature, or so I thought. Later that day, I went back to my cave and took a nap.

Domingo, A.K.A. Spartan J19's P.O.V.

Everyone seemed super serious, which I should have expected from soldiers. I couldn't find Sergeant Fox, so I went looking for him. I was almost too close to Blue base, when I found a small cave, hidden behind a few bushes.

"Sergeant?" I called.

"How'd you find me, Domingo?" he didn't seem to like me that much. I could tell because of his exasperated tone of voice.

"Oh, I was looking for a place to be alone," I lied. I didn't really want him to know I was looking for him for some reason. I felt kind of embarrassed.

"Well, here's as good a spot as any." He slid slightly to the side. "Why don't you join me?"

I didn't really want to, but it sounded like an order. I didn't want to disobey orders on my first day, so I did as requested. I sat as far away from him as I could, while still in the cave. It felt very awkward, just sitting there, not talking. I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, Sergeant Fox was gone. I got out and started back to base.

"Hey, Ming, have you seen Fox?" asked Privet Beans.

"No, I thought he was here." I was getting kind of worried, the Sergeant was missing.

"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fox's P.O.V.**_

I woke up. I tried to remember what had happened. Then, I remembered everything.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was sitting in my cave. I was about to fall asleep when a voice called out,**_

"_**Sergeant?"**_

"_**How'd you find me, Domingo?" I didn't mean to sound grumpy, but I was tired.**_

"_**Oh, I was just looking for a place to be alone."**_

"_**Well, here's as good a spot as any. Why don't you join me?"**_

_**She did so. I didn't feel much like talking, so I turned on some music in my helmet. Ming had fallen asleep and was moving around a lot, so I left. I was heading back to base, when something hit my head, then I woke up here.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I started thinking of an escape plan, until a Blue walked into the room. He was big and had all blue armour, signifying authority. Then he started cackling,

"Mwahahahahaha! Sergeant Fox, welcome!"

"What happened?" I demanded.

"What do you think?" he asked.

At that moment, to my convenience, Ming radioed me.

"Fox, where are you? Yaeger thinks he knows, but I need to know for sure!?"

I took this opportunity to answer both of their questions,

"So, you Blues kidnapped me and brought me to your base, eh?"

"Precisely." Replied the Blue. "I am Sergeant Webe." He bowed slightly. "I require equipment only you possess."

"What equipment?" I asked.

"The Gravity Hammer, of course."

"And if I don't give it?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." He pulled out a Plasma Rifle.

"Don't do it, Sergeant." I heard Ming whisper. "Don't do anything, we're coming!" She hung up.

_**Ming's P.O.V.**_

"C'mon, guy's, he's at Blue base. Grab a weapon, let's move out!" Yaeger stepped in front of me.

"I give orders when Fox isn't around." He seemed angry, but I didn't care. I pushed past him, ignoring him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Know your place, rookie. I don't give a #$% how many years of military training you took, it's not your place to give orders."

" #$%, fine!" I growled. I usually wouldn't cuss, but the army brings out the worst in anyone. Plus, he started it. I grabbed a weapon (Brute Shot) and Kim, Beans, and I got into one of the Warthogs. Kim drove, Beans manned the turret, and I rode shotgun. When we got to Blue base, Kim parked behind a rock and we slowly made our way to the building itself, being as stealthy as possible.

Once we got to the opening, I peeped around the corner. I saw one Blue, he didn't even look like he was guarding anything. I snuck up on him and smacked him in the head with my large gun, knocking him out easily. I radioed Fox again.

"Fox, are you okay?"

"Ow! You #$%tard, quit it!" he screamed. "STOP- #$%ING-HITTING-ME-WITH-THAT-THING!"

I could have heard him say that without the radio, he was screaming so loud. I hung up the radio.

"I can't tell which way it's coming from," Kim yelled over the noise. "It's too loud!"

"Hey," said Beans once Fox stopped screaming. "I think they're in here"

Sure enough, there was Webe, beating our leader senseless, though he was already unconscious. Beans activated a Deployable Cover and rushed into the room. Seconds later, he came out carrying Fox.

"RUN!" he shouted.

We made it out of the base and ran for the Warthog, Blues close at our heels. One threw a Plasma grenade straight at my head. I ducked just in time, only instead of blowing up my head, it blew up the Warthog. What's worse, the Blues stole the other one and drove to capture our empty base.

"Ming," Kim yelled to me. "Take Fox somewhere safe and stay there until we get the Blues out."

Beans made me carry our sergeant, he was surprisingly light. _Okay,_ I thought. _Somewhere safe._ Then an idea popped into my mind._ The cave!_ I carried him to his nook where I found him before and lay him down. After a while he woke up.

"W-What happened?" he asked shaking his head.

"What do you think?"

"Heh, did you kidnap me?" he sputtered, giggling shakily.

"Close. More like we rescued you." I replied.

"Where are the rest?"

I told him what happened to the two Warthogs and that he shouldn't stress about it in his condition.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, head hurts is all." I didn't buy his act.

I started to take off his helmet, but he started squirming.

"Calm down, you big baby, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He calmed down a bit, so I continued to remove his helmet (No icky romance here). I had never seen his face, but I knew that whatever I saw wouldn't be what he usually looked like. His face was covered with bruises and blood dripping out of his mouth.

I was about to do something about it, when Fox grabbed me and rolled us over, narrowly dodging a bullet.

"It's payback time, #$%!" declared a voice from behind me.

" #$%!"Fox cursed under his breath. I heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked.

_**To be Continued…**__**Uhe sound of a shotgun being cocked.**_

_**cked. Fox cursed under us over, narrowly dodging a bullet.**_

_**eing**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Andersmith's P.O.V.**_

This #%$ Red was about to get what was coming to him. I aimed at his little friend's head. My finger was about to pull, when I saw a little, red dot on my tracker. Red. I turned

around and shot them. Not a Red.

"What the #$%!" Cruise cursed. "Man, I'm one of you!"

"Dude, don't sneak up!" I yelled.

"I wasn't sneaking, dumb $$!" He was on the ground, clutching his wound.

"Well, don't walk up behind me."

"I wasn't even behind you!"

"Then stop walking up to me."

"What? That doesn't even make any-oh, look, now they're getting away!"

I turned around to see… nothing. No Reds, at least. There was something, IT WAS A GRENADE!

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

"I CAN"T, YOU SHOT ME!" yelled Cruise. "WAIT, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Every man for himself, buddy!" I ran away as fast as I could, just in time, too. I felt the explosion almost reach me, I was alive. I stopped to look around for the Reds. They were running in the opposite direction that I was, far from both bases. I had no idea where they were heading.

_**Fox's P.O.V.**_

Ming was leading me to another cave, which I remembered. It was one of my old secret hide-outs.

"I'll go out and help the others." She said, walking away. I got bored of waiting, but I couldn't use my MP3 player because Webe busted my helmet. I get bored easily. My boredom was cured when the Blue found me again.

"Now there will be no more interruptions." He fired at me, but I used my super speed to dodge it. He used his flying powers to deliver a huge uppercut, taking the fight to the skies. I took advantage of the high altitude to build up force for a ground pound to cripple and disarm him. I then snagged his weapon to blast him away.

I went back to the cave and lay down to relax. Ming came back shortly.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"The base is cleared out. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not much." I lied, grinning. I forgot I didn't have my helmet to hide my face, and she saw my grin.

"What happened?" she seemed slightly agitated.

"That Blue found me again, but I kicked his #$%!"

"Well, come on, there's a Mongoose waiting outside." She started out of the cave.

"Cause we all know how impatient Mongooses can be." I joked.

"C'mon." She got onto the Mongoose and looked at me. "What?"

"Can't I drive?"

"Heh, fine." She got off and switched to the back, letting me drive. I wasn't the best driver and I almost crashed into a boulder. I stopped just in time, but the sudden stop shifted Ming off her seat and onto mine, pushing me slightly forwards.

_**Ming's P.O.V.**_

Fox didn't have his helmet on, so I could see him blush like crazy, especially when, after I had fallen off my seat three more times, I just decided to stay on his. I had to wrap my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off, making him blush even more. _Stay serious, girl__, _I thought_._

We got back to base, it needed some cleaning up. The Blues had crashed the Warthog inside the base, leaving shrapnel all over the floor. A few things were missing: the flag and a bunch of powerful weapons, Brute Shots, Spartan Lasers, and Beans's all time favorite, the Gravity Hammer.

"We're dead, we're SO dead…" Beans was so worried, I guess he had a right to be.

"Lighten up, guys!" I tried to give them a pep talk. "We can get new ones."

"But Webe would still have some of the most powerful weapons," Fox pointed out grimly. "He's stronger than ever now."

"So what are we gonna do?" I was really worried now.

"I don't know, Ming, I just don't know."

_**To be Continued…**_ne of you!"d and shot them. Not a Red.

. i it out.m. I don'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ming's P.O.V.**_

This was going to be hard. We had no plan to stop Webe from killing all of us. As you may have guessed, I was scared. Wouldn't you be? If you knew there was a 95% chance that you would get killed? Beans was doing nothing but repeating "We're so dead…", Kim wasn't talking at all, and the rest of Red team was doing nothing. The only ones who were doing anything productive, were Fox, Yaeger, and I. We were trying to figure out what the heck we were going to do.

"We can get some more weapons," I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a start." Fox seemed just as worried as I was. "Two Blues are gone, that gives us a bit of an upper hand. I have a few places where we can snipe from where they won't see us. Yaeger, you have any ideas?"

"Not really." he replied. "I think stealth will be important, but I don't know."

"The element of surprise," I said out of nowhere. "I have an idea. Fox, come with me."

I took him to one of the caves where there were a bunch of weird pieces of metal lying around.

"These are Energy Swords." I picked one up and two blue blades appeared, one out of each tip. "They're pretty powerful." I slashed through a boulder.

Fox had a pretty amazed look on his face.

"That reminds me, you'll need a new helmet."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I will." He seemed sort of sad. _Well, there __**is**__ a chance we'll die, so I don't blame 'im._

"So, you think we'll survive?" I asked.

"I sure as #$% hope so. Not that much will happen if we don't. I mean, it's not like we have family back on Earth anymore." He pointed out.

"Yeah, right. I almost forgot about that." The Covenant had killed my family and everyone else on Earth.

"Sorry, it's just, it doesn't affect me. I was an orphan even before, y'know."

"It's okay. It just makes me wonder why we're here." (Reference)

"Yeah… so, got any other ideas?"

"Nope." I replied. There was a pause. "Well, this has been one hell of a first day, I'm going to bed."

"Heh," I noticed Fox snigger.

"What?" I inquired.

"It's just that I forgot this was only your first day."

"Because it's been such a long day?" I wondered.

"Cause I feel like we've been friends for a long time."

"Well," I broke the short silence. "Yeah, I'm going to bed."

We walked back to base. It was about eleven o'clock when we got back and everyone was where they were when we had left. Exactly the same places. It didn't look like any of them had moved a muscle, except Beans.

"We're so screwed…" he panicked.

"Don't worry, Beans," I tried to be optimistic. "We've got a plan… And you get a new weapon." I added, seeing the first bit didn't seem to help. Beans shot up.

"Yeah, new weapons!" He looked like a kid who just found out Christmas was going to be early that year, so happy. "WE GET NEW WEAPONS!"

"Yeah, we have a plan." I tried to calm him down, but it was like trying to put a hyper kid to bed. Crazy. "So, are you gonna jump around like a little girl all day or…"

"Yeah, I pick the former! WEEHOOO! WEE- #$%ING-HOOO!"

_Gonna be a long night. _I thought.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy (lazy more like) lately. I think I can start posting weekly now, since I'm almost finished school. Anyway, here's chapter 5, enjoy if possible!**

**Fox's P.O.V.**

I felt like I was ready for anything, that day. Like nothing could surprise me. In times like that I would expect the worst and hope for the best.

"Okay, here's the plan," I started telling the team our strategy."Ming, Kim, and Beans will distract the Blues while Yaeger, Watson, and I snipe from the caves. You guys," I gestured toward Kim and Ming. "Hold them off so Beans can get into their base and deliver the winning blow."

"Sounds easy enough." Yaeger commented.

"Well, it sounds easy because I didn't give much detail…Well, then, what are you waiting for let's move out!"

"Hey, what about a speech?" Ming demanded.

"Huh?"

"Y'know like the one in Lord of the Rings." (**WARNING:** Nothing serious, just a Lord of the Rings reference. If you haven't seen Return of the King, don't worry it doesn't change the story much, but they might make fun of Fox later)

I started reciting Aragorn's famous speech. "My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

"Huh…" Ming seemed surprised. "I just meant something _like_ Aragorn's speech, not the exact, word-for-word recitation of it!"

"Okay," Beans started off. "Let's go kill some dirty Blues!"

We headed out, Yaeger, Beans, and I each went to different caves.

**Ming's P.O.V.**

Some people plan out how they want to die. I think that's crazy. Why even think forward to that? Live, don't even think about death, it takes from your life- Wait, no, that's a different story. Okay, we decided to save the Energy swords for later, so we had out our pistols. There were two Blues guarding their base this time around. They looked tougher and more alert, a sure sign the other Blues were expecting an attack.

"Beans." I whispered to my friend.

"Yeah?"

"How's you aim?" I asked.

"You want good aim, ask Kim." Beans pointed to our friend in maroon armor.

"Hey, Kim," I called to her.

She came over and replied, "Yeah,"

"I need you to shoot those guards over there, if there aren't any Blues outside it'll be easier to get in."

She took a while to aim and after a few second she shot one of the Blues in the head. Unfortunately for us, the Mark VI helmets don't cave after one shot and the guards spotted us. They started running in our direction.

"RUN!" screamed Kim.

"Screw that, we're soldiers!" Beans pulled out his Sword and charged, screaming, "RRRRAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kim and I did the same, minus the screaming. By the time we caught up with Beans, both Blues were either knocked out or dead (hard to tell, they weren't breathing). Seconds later, more were coming out of their base to see what happened.

"Bennedetto!"(Homestar Runner reference) screamed one of them, kneeling next to one of his downed comrades "Don't you die on me, Bennedetto!" He didn't notice the pandemonium ensuing behind him.

A Blue had me in a head lock. I was struggling to reach him with my sword, but before I knew it, I blacked out. I forgot to stop him choking me.

**Beans' P.O.V.**

Ming looked like she was dead. I knew she probably wasn't, she was a Spartan, a soldier. Either way, Fox did shoot the guy. Thus, signaling the other Reds to rain fire upon Blue base.

Once everyone on the outside of the base was down, I used Cloaking and crawled in so that the Blues wouldn't pick me up on their motion trackers. Once the Cloaking wore off, I was where I wanted to be- to the one person who knew my secret.

"Ah, brother." Whispered the hoarse voice of the Blue leader.

That's right. Webe was my brother. That's why I hated the Blues more than Fox even.

"Traitor!" I yelled. I took off my helmet, revealing a scar across my eye lid. He made that scar years ago.

"You don't have to use that fake accent around me, brother." He assured. "I see you still haven't told your dear friends that your true name is Webe. Are you ashamed of your name, Bartholomew?"

"You made me ashamed of it when you were born, traitor!" I threw a punch at his face, which he dodged by cocking his head to the side. "You really must work on that, dear brother."

"You are a traitor to me, you're a traitor to our family, to the UNSC! Sharing top secret information with the Covenant! You will now pay!"

I took out my Magnum and blasted him three times in random places. Then I dashed forward and delivered a flurry of punches, ending in an uppercut, sending him flying. Then I switched to my sword and struck the final blow to the chest, all in two seconds.

There my brother rested, eyes wide with shock, dead.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Somewhere watching were two armored figures.

"Looks like those Reds won, eh?" one asked the other.

"Please," the other appeared to be female. "The worst is yet to come…"

**Who are the two mysterious people? Well, that's the last chapter of the book. Yes it was short, but I'll start on the sequel very soon. Hope y'all liked it. Bye!**


End file.
